The present invention relates generally to creating a reliable and stable connection between a chip and a chip carrier and maintaining a stable connection with a chip encapsulation layer. Many different methods for connecting a chip to a chip encapsulation layer are known, however, not many methods are known for connecting a chip to a chip carrier reliably. Up till now, attempts to improve the adhesion of a chip to a chip carrier have been carried out through the modification of the surface of the chip carrier. However, there still exists a problem with creating a stable chip connection particularly when adhesives, e.g. adhesives pastes or glues, are used.